


Comfort and Food

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma, Weight Gain, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: After being released from Azkaban, Harry finds himself getting involved in helping Draco Recover.For 'GameofDrarry2018'Board Position(or card image): 	Hospital WingPrompt: Not Established Relationship + Hurt/Comfort





	Comfort and Food

Harry just watched from a distance, across the forecourt. Draco was sitting on a bench, he looked broken. Harry didn’t blame him, under the circumstances, Harry watched as every so often Draco would look up searching the crowds and bustle of the ministry.

 

Harry sighed and approached the bench. Draco looked tired, a shell of what Harry remembered from school. His skin was pale and his face gaunt his eyes were dark and blackened and his once blonde hair was cut short and looked like there were patches missing. Draco even had a beard it was raggedy and patchy, and combined with the old tattered suit he looked homeless.

 

Draco looked up at Harry with hope, then his face fell, and he looked lost and lonely. “Oh, it’s you...” He sighed.

 

Harry nodded and sat down next to him. “I heard you got released. Are you okay?” Harry asked politely, noting Draco had placed his hands under his thighs in an effort to stop them shaking.

 

“I’m fine Potter. I’m waiting for my partner if you must know...” Draco said trying to put on his usual snide attitude, but it just sounded hollow now.

 

“I guessed.” Harry said slowly. “Did he send you an owl?”

 

“He promised he’d wait...” Draco said simply, looking ahead determined to not let his manner falter.

 

Harry nodded slowly and fiddled with the zip on his coat. “I’ll wait with you.”

 

Draco went to speak but no sound came out. Harry put his arm across Draco’s slumped shoulders.

 

“Where are you planning to stay?” Harry asked gingerly.

 

“With him...” Draco said obviously.

 

“And if he doesn’t...”

 

“He’ll come...”

 

“Draco.” Harry said honestly and gently. It was all that needed to be said, he watched Draco’s eyes well up with tears and he collapsed against Harry’s chest. Harry put his arm around Draco, as he sobbed onto Harry’s shoulder, his hands shaking. “It’s okay. I have spare room. It’s yours for as long as you need...” Harry offered. It had been Ron’s old room, before he and Hermione and moved in together.

 

“Potter. That’s ridiculous...” Draco said sniffing.

 

“You’re staying with me” Harry said firmly. “Let me help...”

 

Draco pulled away and looked at Harry studying his expression. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

It was the sobbing first as Harry walked into the kitchen. Draco was sitting there his hands shaking, struggling to pick up a knife and fork.

  
“Don’t…say it Potter!” Draco snapped severely.

  
Harry pulled a chair next to Draco. And picked up a fork. “Here...” Harry offered picking up a forkful of food and offering it to Draco’s mouth.

  
“I’m not a child Potter...” Draco answered eyes watering in frustration.

  
“I’m not saying you are. But you can barely keep your hands steady” Harry said matter of fact.

  
“I can barely feed myself, barely use my wand! And my Damn bloody hands won’t stop shaking. I’m trying, and I want to keep trying” Draco swore angrily.

  
“Draco. You’ve been in Azkaban for no good reason. Sure, you’re struggling with little things but I’d rather you be out than back there” Harry said firmly offering a fork to Draco’s mouth.

  
Draco swallowed “No good reason?”

“Yes” Harry said honestly. “You didn’t deserve it...”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “so this is a guilt thing?”

 

“And if it was?” Harry said honestly.

 

Draco considered and went silent. “Thankyou.” Harry smiled and offered a forkful of food to Draco’s waiting mouth. Draco placed his shaking hand on Harry’s leg.

* * *

 

“Accio Eclairs!” Draco said as he shakily cast the summoning spell. “Drat. Bloody! Bugger!” he sighed, took a deep breath and held out his wand once more. His other hand gripping it tightly. “Accio Eclairs...” he repeated, nothing happened, his movements too shaky.

 

He slumped back in the dining chair and looked at his bulging swollen belly. “I guess that puts paid to that feast. Another sleepless night then” Draco said sarcastically.

 

“Let me get them for you” Harry said from the doorway, rubbing his eyes, as he lowered his glasses onto his nose.

 

“Checking up on me?” Draco smirked.

 

“Yes.” Harry said simply. “You do have a habit of sleeping on the floor...”

 

Draco smirked. “What was your plan? Lift me back into bed...” Draco asked as he watched as Harry placed the plate of eclairs in front of Draco.

 

“Or levitate you...” Harry considered. “Does the midnight snacking help?”

 

“Better than sleeping...” Draco murmured, as Harry fed him an eclair. “I’m an emotional eater. It helps my feelings...”

 

Harry nodded gently. “I’ll keep the fridge stocked...”

 

Draco smirked, “Potter, you really want an obese useless houseguest on your hands.”

 

Harry laughed. “You’re not useless” he reassured offering Draco another eclair.

 

“Didn’t complain about being a blimp” Draco said taking large mouthfuls of eclair into his mouth.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’d rather you look healthy, although I also wish you’d get a proper night’s sleep...”

 

“Because then I’d be less...urrrp...greedy...” Draco said simply.

 

“Because I worry...” Harry said honestly. Draco swallowed the eclair.

 

“I have cream on my lips Potter. Could you get it...” Draco asked simply, he didn’t have the energy to move. Harry reached out a finger than let his hand drop away, realising the double meaning to his words.

  
“It wouldn’t be fair.” Harry hesitated. “What about...”

 

“Theodore? Pah...Potter. I need you, I can’t do this without you...” Draco admitted honestly, it was clearly something that was difficult for him to admit. Harry nodded slowly and leant in licking the cream of Draco’s chin and gently leaning in until their lips touched. The two kissing gently.


End file.
